ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Orthomera
Orthomera is a two-headed dog monster similar to the mythical Greek monsters of orthos and the chimera. It's the first monster summoned by Saneari Adachi in Ultramen T&E. Appearance Orthomera is a strange monster with a combination of a dog and jaguar type body build. It looks similar to Horoboros without the claws, bunches of fur, and has two heads that look similar to the dog heads of Galberos. The left head looks more lion-like with a main while the right resembles a goat with its horns. The monster's covered in brown fur with a long snake-like tail. Orthomera mutates into Cerbermera, sprouting a third dragonic head with a vicious lizard-like face in the middle of the other two and in general a snarled appearance. Shining red scales emerge from all around the monster's body with its snake tail becoming red with a small mouth and pair of wings. Stats *Height **50m (Orthomera) **55m (Cerbermera) *Weight **50,000 Tons (Orthomera) **78,000 Tons (Cerbermera) *Home world = Sarith's Realm (T&E) History Origins Orthomera was one of the many creatures created by Sarith in his dimension. The dog monsters were created to guard the realm's out perimeters to prevent anything not allowed to leave or go in. When something does manage to escape, they pursue the escapee to bring them back. Orthomera had previously appeared on Earth chasing such "criminals", their appearances marking the creation of the chimera, cerberus, and orthos in ancient Greece. At some point, Sarith took the Earth into his own dimension, tired of escapees using it as a hiding place. 6 warriors of light who were defending the planet from various monsters and aliens did not tolerate the being's endangerment of the world. They fought back against Sarith's forces including Orthomera, Crugias, and Marphyoon, eventually holding off the army for long enough that they were able to take the Earth out of his realm. After the Earth had "stolen" from Sarith's Realm by the forsaken warriors of light, the eldritch being sought to get it back. He waited several years for it in his dimension, several thousand in Earth time until he sent a chosen creation to reclaim the blue marble for his glory. Despite the fact that Orthomera were originally created by Sarith, various others seemingly unconnected to him have appeared, each harboring alternate beginnings. Ultramen T&E TBA Forms - Cerbermera= Cerbermera Cerbermera is a mutation of Orthomera initiated by Saneari Adachi where it becomes like Cerberus from Greek mythology. Powers and Abilities *'Crimson Chimerus Breath:' The dragon head can breath a giant cloud of red fire that singe landscape. *'Chimera Shocker:' Cerbermera can shock anything that touches its body with over 5000 voltage. *'Chimera Acid:' The lion head can spray a stream of acid from its mouth that can corrode titanium. *'Chimera Ice:' The goat head can breath a cloud of cold icy air that can freeze things. *'Red Scale Reflectors:' Cerbermera's red scales can reflect/refract weaker energy attacks into various directiosn. *'Stretch:' Cerbermera's heads can stretch out forth to attack enemies far away. *'Claws:' Cerbermera has extremely sharp claws and is used as its main weapon. **'Heated Claws:' Cerbermera can heat its claws with its Crimson Chimerus Breath to cut ultra skin. *'Snake Tail:' Cerbermera's snake tail can inject venom into whoever they bite. *'Chimerus Ray:' Cerbermera's outer heads can fire blue rays from their maws. }} Trivia *Orthomera is inspired by both the Orthos and Chimera from Greek mythology with Cerbermera having Cerberus as well. **It's appearance and role in series is also somewhat based on Horoboros and Grigio King, but obviously different. *It's role in Sarith's Realm is a reference to Kit's Neutrum. *Design by Plasma Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Kaiju With Multiple Heads Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Elemental Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Morte Category:Ultramen T&E Category:Ultrawoman Amaterasu